


Initiation

by Sashataakheru



Category: Australian Comedians RPF
Genre: Drunken sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, Wil, and drunken making out. Set 2000-ish, give or take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

Adam was never sure quite how it had happened, but at some point, he and Wil had gone from cuddling to lying down somewhere else. Adam wasn’t in any state to work out where. All he knew was that it was kinda dark, he was on something soft, and Wil was lying beside him, cupping his cheek with his hand. All he could see was Wil staring back at him. For some reason, the situation didn’t strike him as odd or uncomfortable. He was rather enjoying the way Wil was gently brushing his skin with his thumb. He knew Wil liked guys, it was one of the first things he told him when they first became friends. Although, Wil had sounded rather disappointed when Adam had told him he was straight.

“You ever kissed a guy before?” Wil murmured.

“Not really my thing,” Adam said.

“How do you know if you haven’t tried?” Wil said.

“Dunno. Just – not my thing,” Adam said, unable to articulate any other reason.

“If it’s not your thing, you won’t enjoy it when I do this,” Wil said, stroking a hand down his chest towards his groin, pressing against his dick through his jeans.

Adam inhaled sharply. He hadn’t anticipated the sudden surge of pleasure that travelled up his spine. That didn’t mean he liked it though, did it? No, perhaps it was just because of his far from innocent contact. “M’drunk, man. Whaddaya playing at?”

“This,” Wil said, bringing Adam in for a kiss.

Adam fought him for all of a microsecond before he found himself kissing back. Every part of his mind that should be telling him to pull away and be grossed out was conveniently absent. Instead, Adam pulled Wil in top of him, holding him tight as they kissed.

Adam was lost for breath when they finally stopped. He stared up at Wil, confused, unsure what he should be feeling. He didn’t have much time to get his head straight before Wil began attacking his neck with kisses, seemingly determined to turn their encounter into sex.

Adam lay back, unwilling to fight him. If Wil hadn’t been doing such a good job, Adam thought he would fight him, but Wil was quickly clearing his mind of any thought as he drew his fingers down his chest, sliding them up under his shirt. Adam was giving into him and he didn’t care. He half acknowledged his shirt being pulled over his head before Wil began sucking his nipples, his sharp bites making Adam yelp.

Wil trailed his kisses down his chest until he got to his jeans. Adam bucked against him as Wil unzipped his pants and slowly trailed them down his legs. Adam began laughing. Wil stopped and tried not to laugh himself.

“What's so funny?” Wil said.

“This is just crazy, man. I shouldn't even be doing this, you know,” Adam said.

“Oh yeah? Why not?” Wil said.

“You can fuck all the guys you want, but it's not my thing,” Adam said.

“Sure it isn't. Your dick appears to be saying otherwise,” Wil said.

“Yeah, but you haven't exactly been subtle, Wil,” Adam said.

“Look, man, if you want me to stop, just say so,” Wil said, turning serious for a moment. He didn't want to alienate this very sexy and very funny man so soon after meeting him.

“Oi, you made me this horny. I expect you to take care of it,” Adam said.

“Oh, is that what you want? Well then, I'd better get to work, hadn't I?” Wil said.

Adam had no time to reply as Wil began his work again, sucking hard on his collar bone as he made his way down his chest again. They were both soon naked and Wil began paying attention to Adam's cock. Adam lay back and gasped as a lubed finger slipped inside him. It wasn't something he was used to, but it didn't feel that bad.

“Shh, come on, just relax, mate. Don't fight me or it'll hurt,” Wil said.

“You're moving quickly,” Adam managed to say.

Wil smiled as he bent his finger slightly, searching for that small gland. His other hand was stroking Adam's dick. Adam squirmed as he got used to the sensations. Wil grinned broadly when he found his prostate and pressed his finger against it gently.

“How does that feel?” Wil said.

“Ugh. Surprisingly good,” Adam said.

“Want me to continue?” Wil said.

“Oh, God, yes,” Adam said.

“I thought you might,” Wil said.

Adam delved into a haze of lust. He really shouldn't fuck around when he's drunk. But then any more of Wil's teasing wouldn't be that bad, surely. And it didn't make him gay if he only did it once.

Wil was lying on top of him now, kissing him again. Wil had decided very quickly that he liked kissing him. He didn't always like kissing, but Adam seemed rather good at it. He was proving to be rather accommodating. Wil could hardly wait to get to fuck him. Hopefully, their drunken state would make Adam more adventurous.

Indeed, Wil had managed to make Adam so desperately horny he was almost begging for it by the time Wil couldn't wait any longer. Adam had grasped him tightly, clinging to him as they rocked against each other. And then, Adam came, and suddenly, they both stopped. Adam blushed. Wil didn't look nearly as embarrassed as he should.

“Uh. Damn,” Adam said.

“I'm just that good, it seems,” Wil said with a smirk. “Want me to clean that up for you?”

“Uh, I might just. Gimme a sec,” Adam said as he sat up and attempted to stand. He was wobbly on his feet. Foot. He was missing a foot. When did that happen? The room was too blurry to discern where it might be.

“You right there? Need a hand?” Wil said, sitting up. He had discovered they had found themselves on a sofa in the lounge room. How interesting. He didn't remember how they'd gotten there, but it didn't seem to matter in the long run.

“I need a foot, actually. Where'd you throw it? I kinda need it, you know,” Adam said.

“Foot?” Wil said.

“This, dickbrain, remember?” Adam said, lifting his right leg to show Wil he was indeed missing a foot.

“Oh, yeah, right. Now I remember. Uh, I think it's over there somewhere,” Wil said, pointing vaguely across the room.

Adam turned in the direction he'd pointed and squinted. He wasn't sure he could see it. “Come help me look, will you?”

“Sure.” Wil stood and wandered over to the wall where he thought the light switch was. Flicking the three he found produced no light where they were.

“I think it's the one over there,” Adam said, pointing at the adjacent wall.

“Oh yeah, it is too,” Wil said. “I can't even remember where the light switches are in my own house.” He shook his head as he headed over to the correct lightswitch and found the right one. Both squeezed their eyes shut as the bright light flooded the room.

“Wait, are we at your place? How did we get here?” Adam said.

“Dunno. We seem to have managed it in one piece, however it happened,” Wil said, turning back to search for Adam's leg. “Oi, mate, is that it over there?” Wil pointed at what looked like a leg lying beside the coffee table.

Adam gazed down at it. “Yeah, that's it. What's it doing down there, I wonder?”

“I must've pulled it off and threw it there as I was undressing you,” Wil said.

Adam gave a noncommittal grunt as he retrieved his leg and sat back down on the sofa to put it on again. Wil came and sat next to him. Suddenly, he felt awkward.

“Uh, sorry about that. You can go if you want. I promise I won't maul you when you're pissed ever again,” Wil said, not sure he could look at him.

“Just, you know, give me a little warning and don't get me when I'm this pissed. Or something. And since I'm too pissed to drive and can't be arsed calling a cab, let's just go to bed and leave it at that. You can maul me in there if you like,” Adam said.

“Come on then. We are both naked and the room's getting cold. Go snuggle under the rugs while I lock up,” Wil said.

“Righteo,” Adam said.

Adam made his way to the bedroom after getting lost a couple of times. Leaving his foot by the bed, Adam slipped beneath the covers and curled up, waiting for the warmth to lull him to sleep.

Wil took longer than Adam had anticipated to check the doors and windows and turn the superfluous lights off. Adam was almost asleep by the time he returned. Wil slumped down into bed beside him and curled against him, closing his eyes as he breathed in his scent. Wil had better be careful or he'd fall for him if he wasn't careful.

“Shove it, man, your feet are cold,” Adam muttered.

“Sorry, man. They'll warm up eventually,” Wil said.

“They'd better. Wanna be warm.”

Adam let Wil's arms close around his waist and his head rest near his shoulder. “Beautiful Adam.”

“Shut it, Wil. 'Mnot gay.” Adam shifted slightly, but didn't pull away as he drifted into sleep at last.

“Sorry, just sayin',” Wil murmured.

Wil rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He could feel that dreaded feeling welling inside him. No, he would not fall for Adam. No way in hell. It would make their friendship far more awkward than it needed to be. No, Wil was far more sensible than that. Of course he was.

“Oh, God, help me,” Wil whispered as his little man betrayed his heart.


End file.
